Thank You Katara
by ThatRandomRaichu
Summary: During a trip to the spirit world, Korra receives a mysterious scroll from Aang, who wants Korra to give it to Katara. Oneshot. Slight Kataang.


**Title: **Thank you Katara

**Rating: **K

**Characters: **Katara, Aang, and Korra

**Summary: **After returning from the Avatar state, Korra receives a strange letter from Aang to give to Katara.

**Takes Place: **After ATLA, before LoK

**Pairings: **Kataang

**Author's Note: **It's awfully small compared to my usual one-shots, but this will _definitely _give you a case of the Avatar feels.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any said characters.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**~Thank you Katara~**

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Korra!" She heard him say. Korra was just about to re-enter into the physical world when a hand firmly grasped her shoulder. She whipped around to face the source of the voice. She had already known who it was before she was facing him. Aang, her predecessor. After that fateful day when he appeared to her for the first time, she was able to enter the spirit world freely, and did often. She talked with many spirits. She was growing very close to Aang in particular, since he was the one to introduce her to the world beyond the physical Earth. He flew her around on his deceased bison, Appa. He had shown her his family, the air nomads. One, Gyatso was his name, was very similar to Aang personality wise. Avatar Aang had shown Korra his dearest friends. Many of them she knew from stories and tales of how the Hundred Year was ended and how the great Republic City came to be.

"Korra. I need to you to do me a favor." Aang said. He seemed almost out of breath to Korra. She didn't expect a need of oxygen in the spirit world. Korra remembered having to walk a distance away from Aang and his friends to leave. It took great concentration to enter and exit the spirit world. And with Sokka and Toph's constant bickering of pointless subjects, it was impossible to do it there. She didn't expect a need of oxygen in the spirit world. When Korra read his expression, it seemed urgent.

"Anything." She replied. Aang fumbled with something in his orange and yellow tunic. In the spirit world, you could be any age you wished. Aang and his friends decided to go back to their younger selves. They all seemed around the age of fourteen or fifteen. It made her laugh on the inside to look down upon one who was over a century older than she was. Aang finally found what he had been searching for. He handed Korra a small scroll, so small in fact, it could fit in one's mouth.

"Please deliver this to my dearest Katara," He said to her. Korra nodded and closed her eyes. Before she could enter the Avatar state, once again she was interrupted. "On her birthday, please." Aang finished. The Avatar then let go of his successor's shoulder, and let her exit the spirit world. Korra opened her eyes again. With a smile, Korra entered the Avatar state. Her eyes radiated a fierce white. A sudden flash of brilliant blue shone through the spirit world. As quickly as the light appeared, so did Korra. Aang was left smiling at himself. He knew Katara would absolutely love his birthday present. He called Appa with his bison whistle. The large sky bison landed in front of the Avatar with a grunt. The two friends flew off towards the place where Sokka, Toph, and Suki resided.

Katara sat in a comfortable chair in front of Korra. Even as the Avatar returned from her spirit-world journey, the master waterbender paid no mind. She was lost in thought. She remembered the time her brother, Aang, and she came to be a group, on that one faithful day. She remembered taking Sokka's trusty machete and whacking that block of ice with all her might. She remembered the brilliant light emanating from the crack she made. She remembered flying away on Appa with Aang and Sokka aboard. She remembered all the fun they had getting to the North Pole, as well as all the trouble they got into. She remembered seeing the icy gates of the Northern Water Tribe open. She remembered fighting Master Pakku in front of everyone. She remembered saving the watertribe along-side Aang. She remembered Yue's tragic death. She remembered meeting her best friend, Toph. She remembered helping Toph teach Aang earthbending. She remembered all the times Aang got into trouble, or was captured. She remembered watching Aang die, and bringing him back to life in her arms. She remembered seeing Aang hallucinate. She remembered Sokka become a master swordsman in less than four days time. She remembered getting kissed before the invasion, and after the Ember Island Players play. She remembered defeating Azula, and the deadly wait she had to endure while waiting for Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Suki to return. She remembered kissing Aang in front of that mesmerizing sunlight. A small chuckle escaped her lips when she recalled her brother's reaction after walking in to her and Aang's first real kiss.

"Master Katara?" She heard a familiar voice say. She was brought back into reality by none other than Korra, her second most-important waterbending student she's ever taught. Katara gave a warm smile to Korra.

"Sorry. I was just remembering the good old days with my friends. I guess I got lost in thought." Katara said. Korra sat on the fluffy sofa next to the chair Katara was seated at.

"You must miss him an awful lot, huh?" She asked. Katara closed her eyes and looked down. It was true. Katara missed Aang with all her heart, as well as her brother and the rest of her friends. A single tear ran down the elderly waterbender's eye and down her cheek before landing on the ground. Korra wrapped her arms around her waterbending master and comforted her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Four months later, it was Katara's ninetieth birthday, and everyone she knew was there. Korra was there. Her three children were there. Her grandchildren were there. Lin was there. Korra's friends, Mako, Bolin, and Asami were there. Korra's parents showed up. Tenzin even tracked down Zuko and invited him. After cake, which most adults refused to eat, but Katara gladly accepted, came the presents. Most of them were splendid. Little trinkets here; lovely robes there. Kya even gave her mother a vile of spirit water. But the present Katara adored the most, was Korra's. Korra had waited until the very end of the day to give Katara her present. The room was hushed as Korra approached her master.

"Katara, remember when I went on that spirit world journey, and I asked if you missed Aang?" Korra asked. She was hiding the scroll behind her back.

"Indeed." Katara said suspiciously.

"Well, right before I left, Aang gave me this." Korra said as she pulled out the scroll she had received from Aang. Many people gasped. It didn't seem possible for a physical object to come from the spirit world. Katara reached out for the small scroll, and carefully took it from the Avatar. As Katara was un-rolling it, she was trying to guess what it would say. Maybe it would say something cheesy, like when he called her his forever girl. Maybe something sweet, like the time he went all the way back to the village of Makapu just to get her a special flower. Maybe it would say something funny, like when him, Sokka, and Toph were playing in Appa's shedded fur. Maybe it would talk of all the adventures he's having in the spirit world. Maybe he would say he missed her. Maybe Sokka, Toph, and Suki made it. She didn't really know what to expect, but when she opened it, tears formed in her eyes. It was the most beautiful thing she's ever received from everyone. It was a mix of all.

The scroll had pictures of their many travels together. It had a picture of them in the Cave of Two Lovers. It showed them waterbending, it showed them dancing at the secret dance party. It even had pictures of the whole 'Team Avatar' together. There were many small sketches scattered about the page, tut what tugged at Katara's heart the most, was at the very bottom-right corner.

_Dear Katara,_

_Thank you for going penguin sledding with me._

_Love_

_-Aang_


End file.
